Disposable lighters generally comprise a molded synthetic resin reservoir or lighter body which is formed, at an upper portion thereof, with a well in which a valve system is seated and through which fuel can be released in the form of a controlled stream for ignition by a striking mechanism or the like at the top of the lighter to provide the flame.
Such lighters can be of the wickless type, i.e. the fuel in the form of gas or liquid can be passed through a filter, membrane or other flow control device, e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,202 granted Nov. 29, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,262 granted July 18, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,020 granted Sept. 23, 1980.
Within the well provided in the lighter body, a valve seat is formed, generally downstream of the aforementioned flow control device, for cooperation with the axially shiftable valve body which can be manipulated by a lever adapted to be engaged by the thumb of the user.
Thus, when the valve is opened, the fuel in a gaseous form emerges as a stream and is ignited by a striker mechanism mounted on the lighter body and which also can be actuated by the thumb of the user. The height of the flame can be controlled at the time of manufacture by the flow-control filter in accordance with the aforementioned copending application or patents. This prevents danger to the user from excessively high flames.
The well in the lighter is generally formed by molding unitarily with the major portion of the lighter body and reservoir. The body of the lighter and the reservoir is closed by a bottom which can be ultrasonically, thermally or solvent welded to the lighter body.
Heretofore such lighters have been filled with gaseous or liquid hydrocarbon fuel through this bottom which was provided with a filling port, the latter being closed by a nail-like member upon conclusion of the filling operation. As a result, the bottom was of complex shape, difficult to mold and delicate to weld onto the body because of the complex shape. Frequently, the bottom had to be made from a material different from the material forming the remainder of the body because of the necessity of providing the filling port or mechanism, and disposal of the lighter, upon emptying, was complicated by the presence of the nail or other closure members.